


Comfort

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being injured in their latest escapade, John watches Sherlock take care of him.  Sherlock is shaken in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Frek, to cheer her up on a very, very bad day and based on an absolutely wonderful fanart that she came across and showed me.
> 
> Thank you to Frek for linking me to the artist so I could give proper credit!
> 
> http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3jtai3dJr1ru9s2do1_500.jpg - By Saint Sam, the incredible artist.
> 
> Please look at the picture to understand the inspiration for the fic. :)

“Sherlock?  Could you give me a hand wrapping up a few of these cuts?”  John called from the bathroom.  

Sherlock took another deep breath and tried to relax.  John had only suffered minor injuries, he was fine.  Yet they had only just managed to get away without being killed.  

“Absolutely John.  I will be right there.”  Sherlock forced himself to say so.  He made his way to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt that still had blood on it.  He walked into the bathroom and his breath caught at the sight of John examining the cut on his leg.  It was still red and angry.  

“Here.  Let me.”  Sherlock grabbed the first aid case from the cabinet and pulled a stool next to the tub.  “Sit down John.” He ordered and pulled out what he would need.  

John smiled at Sherlock as he started to take care of the large cut on his arm.  It was carefully wrapped and Sherlock made sure the bandage wasn’t too tight before moving to the cut on his thigh.  “Sherlock...”

He didn’t answer.  He made sure to apply ointment to all of the cut and that it would heal properly without leaving another scar.  John had so many scars already.  He didn’t need another.  Sherlock pressed a kiss to John’s thigh next to his fresh cut and wrapped it slowly.  

Sherlock tied it off and rested his face against John’s leg, breathing in his scent.  John was okay.  They were both all right.  He nuzzled his way down John’s calf, holding it closer to his face.  John was here.  With him.  All right.  

He smiled again and brushed his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.  “Sherlock.  I’m fine...”  John said, his voice soft as he stroked and rubbed at Sherlock’s scalp.  

“Thank god.”  The words left his lips before he could stop them.  He pressed his face tighter against John’s thigh and clenched his eyes shut.  “John...I don’t...”

“It’s okay Sherlock.  It’s okay.”  John said, stroking his hair.  

He nuzzled John’s leg.  “Can we move to the bed John?”  

“Of course.”  John stood up, careful of the bandages that Sherlock had used to wrap his cuts.  He took Sherlock’s hand and led him to the bed.  He climbed onto the sheets, looking up at Sherlock.  

Sherlock checked every single inch of John’s body that he could see.  He wasn’t hurt further from what he could tell.  That was important.  He had never wanted John to be hurt because of him.  

“Sherlock, come here.”  John said, not liking the expression on Sherlock’s face.  He watched as Sherlock got rid of his trousers and then pants before crawling into bed.  Something was still wrong.  “Come here Sherlock.”  He said again, this time making his voice more forceful, watching Sherlock jump.  

He looked up at John.  “Yes?”  He scooted closer.  He wanted to tug John into his arms and never let go, make sure he was safe by holding onto him as tightly as he could.  

John shifted so he could rest his elbow against the pillow and his cheek in his hand.  “Sherlock, look at me.”  

He didn’t want to.  He avoided it for a moment before Sherlock let their eyes meet.  He flinched at the tenderness he could see in John’s eyes.  “John-”

“No, you are going to listen.  I am all right.  I got a little dinged up.  I will be fine in a few days.  I am still here and I am still very much alive.”  John reached out and touched Sherlock’s cheek.  “I’m still here with you Sherlock.”  He watched Sherlock’s face crumple into an expression of pain before he was hauled against Sherlock’s chest and squeezed tight.  

“I never wanted you to be hurt because of me.”  Sherlock mumbled into John’s shoulder.  He held him tighter, wrapping all of his body that he could around John without hurting him.  

John chuckled and kissed Sherlock’s neck, the only spot he could reach from where he was bundled against the taller man.  “I’ve been hurt plenty of times because of you.”  

“Not like that.  Not where you intentionally jumped in front of someone with a knife to protect me.”  Sherlock’s voice shook and he hated it.  He held onto John tighter.  

“Sherlock.”  John pressed another kiss to pale skin and waited until he was sure Sherlock was listening.  “I will always jump in front of a knife for you.  Always.  Or a gun.  Or a sniper.  It doesn’t matter.  If you are in harm’s way, I will be there to protect you and get you out of it.”  He whispered.  

His breath caught in his throat at the declaration from John.  Sherlock pulled away just enough so their eyes could meet.  “You can’t promise that John.”  

“I can, and I am.  Don’t tell me what I can’t promise when it comes to you Sherlock.”  John grumbled and smiled at him.  

Sherlock tightened his arms around John and held him close again.  “I can’t lose you John.  I can’t.”  

He reached up, even though it strained his sore arm and started to run his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.  “I know.  That’s why I’m never going to leave you.”  John felt Sherlock smile against his hair and relaxed.  The tension drained out of both of them and he finally allowed himself to fall into some desperately-needed sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
